


Love struggle

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, King Branch cuz why not, Love Confessions, Threesome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: would you maybe try a story like.... Branch and Trollex already in a relationship but they've both fallen for Synth with Synth also having fallen for the two of them but trying to act like he hasn't cuz he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with them or their relationship with each other?-Spirit_of_an_entity
Relationships: Branch/King Trollex, Branch/Synth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spirit_of_an_Entity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_of_an_Entity/gifts).



Branch held his crown gingerly as he sat on his new bed warily. It was the same crown all the Kings before him wore yet he can't help but feel like it didn't belong to him. It was so foreign in his hold as was this house and the title that came with it. Branch was now King of the pop trolls no denying it. Poppy had died do to an accident that has yet to be explained. King peppy came to him full of sorrow the day after her funeral. He was too old and to tired to retake the throne and lead. Branch was the villages last hope for a ruler. Branch was still trying to rap his head around it. He can't say he hasn't done anything since then. The Pop troll king dom was in the best shape it has been in years! He had heard the other tribe's needed help with rebuilding and he had been sending them resources. As of now they were starting international trade but there were somethings they needed work on. Thinking carefully he came up with an idea. It shouldn't take two long but it could work! While the tribes rebuild there homes he decided why not house some here? They had the room and quite frankly it could help rebuild the bond of between the tribes. He smiled as he placed the crown on his head once more. With a sad smile he stood up and left the house. 

King Trollex held the paper carefully as he read it to himself. He remembered branch very well from the world tour incident the one who jumped in front of the power chord. He was also the one that has been sending resources to the tribes. Pop troll territory was plentiful on resources. That included a variety of produce and building materials. It's been quite helpful especially the rockers who were sent from Queen barb. But now they were willing to host a small portion of trolls from each tribe. It was true that allot of trolls were still in poor shelters as they were still building. But he wanted to be sure that the territory was good for his trolls. What if he sent them and they didn't have enough water? What if they are treated poorly there? What if his people can't get their needs seen too? Branch was a new king after all and he was probably swamped! His first few weeks as a king himself were a bit rocky. He sighed as the door opened and he turned to his oldest friend from his childhood. 

"Synth are you sure about this?" Trollex asked his old friend. 

"Of coarse! I know you're a bit busy so I would Gladly go!" The techno troll exclaimed. 

Synth knew how stressed out the king was these past few weeks. So many things were going on at the same time. Synth didn't know how his old friend hadn't pulled out his hair. His lifetime friend was also his crush, so a double no about sending him out into the unknown. 

"Besides what's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Arrival

Branch didn't know what to expect as he finished greeting the country western tribes delegate. With her she brought the newly badge sheriff Gust to keep the country trolls in line. The two were promising trolls as they made way for the next delegate. He felt a rumble as he stood upon the stage. A beat soon came upon his ears as it built up. As soon as the beat drop hit he was met with an explosion of color and sound. Jelly fish danced rapidly changing color as a fountain of water sprinkled from above. 

"Aaaayoooo what'up trolls!" A clearly excited techno troll conducted the entrance. 

That was the first time he met Synth as he welcomed him. He loved the trolls energy and yet mellow personality. He couldn't help but adore the awe on the trolls face once he showed him where thee techno trolls would stay. 

"Whoa! Yo this is a-ma-zing!" He cheered as he swam around. 

Branch smiled as he watched him as they looked over his work. The Grand living area was beautifully crafted and spacious. Any fear of unmet needs were diminished as Synth was shown about the area. Branch poured his heart and soul for this all to work and it showed. 

The central plaza was beautiful and perfect for the most spectacular Raves! The Dj stand rose from the ground and music could be blasted from all directions! There were many activities they could indulge themselves into. Synth was even happier to see that Branch had built a school and hospital for the techno trolls! The techno refugees were allowed on land however there were some complications.... 

Branch looked over his plans carefully as he finished the blueprints. He was pinpointing the best locations for the hydration stations, and he still needed a warm spot. The techno trolls needed to remain hydrated and that would be hard to do out in the sun all day. They also need a hot spot as to not only become energized but to help care for eggs. Branch had an idea of a few places but he would have to inspect them before drawing up plans. He was then however called by Cooper interrupting his thought. 

"King Branch its a pleasure to finally meet you." A strong voice greeted him with warm eye's.

"The pleasure is all mine King Trollex!" Branch spoke not as strongly as the other.

Branch eagerly shook the techno King's hand as they were introduced. Synth happily spoke to them both as they met each other. The king had accompanied the first few techno trolls to arrive. Few words were spoken at first but they captivated each other. 

Synth watched happily as the two kings officially meet for the first time. He watched as the two became close friends with each other. They complimented each other perfectly. The two were both hard working and intelligent beings who only want the best for their kingdom.

Branch was strong and sweet though a bit shy and awkward. He approached things as smartly as he could. He had a driven passions to build, discover, and learn as much as he could. Trollex was just as sweet but not as strong willed as Branch. He would do his best at everything at his own pace. He wanted to be a king who his people could trust and learn from. They were both brilliant, kind, reliable, down to earth and absolutely perfect. Something Synth struggled with as he watched the two. His heart yearned for both of them? Why was that? People only have one love of their life? How could he love two trolls all at once? He had known trollex his entire life yet he had grown just a close to branch as time went on. 

"Is.... there something wrong with me?"


	3. Them

Synth could remember the day the Kings told them about their relationship. They were doing one troll at a time. He had the honor to be first to know! He also had the honor to be the first one heart broken as he cried after the two left. They had pulled him to the side that day. They looked at him with anxious and giddy expressions. 

"Synth your our best friend...." Trollex started once they were by themselves.

"A-and we wanted you to be the first..." Branch continued grabbing Trollex's hand.

"To know that were dating!" The two said in perfect synchronization as they held each other's hand. 

Synth smiled as he clapped his hands at the news. He knew if he said anything it would have been a scream. He smiled immediately to keep them from worrying or saddened by his reaction. 

Synth lied in bed and cried through sore eye's non stop. He had been robbed of not one but two loves. And how much worse could it have been that it was themselves. He was Happy for them! They were perfect for each other after all! It just that it hurt so much that he lost them both. 

It hurt to watch them call each other baby or babe. The butterflies turned to wasp when one came and kissed the other. Yet it was a sweetly addicting sight to see. He was third wheeling no getting around it.

Synth watched them one day from afar sadly after a meeting. The two were happily basking in each others presence. He got so caught up in watching them he didn't see him. He ran into him from behind knocking them both to the ground.

Purple eyes met yellow.


	4. Drift

Branch and Trollex were happy together yet they both knew it wasn't just them. They both loved Synth dearly yet they came to realize there feelings with each other before they did for Synth. They started to include him in everything slowly trying to get him into their relationship. Triads were pretty rare and they didn't really know how Synth felt. Trollex didn't really know if Synth was gay or not seeing as he never really seemed interested to be in a relationship before. Branch was worried they would drive him away as he had gotten bad reactions towards the subject before. However they both didn't like Tropical that much.

Tropical was always around Synth now it seemed no matter where. They both only got bad vibes from him whenever he came up. His smile was two wide and his voice was too sweet. Yet he seemingly had Synth wrapped around his finger. He was a bright yellow techno troll with orange hair. Ever since his pale yellow eye's met Synth's beautiful magenta he was with him. He was always trying to get Synth away from other's. 

"Synth what happened here?" Branch asked once he saw it. 

A large purple bruise was on his friends side painted nasty pictures. 

"Oh! Tropical accidentally ran into me!" Synth had on his trade mark smile as he spoke.

Trollex was out one day with his best friend and crush when he spotted it. Just ahead was an ice cream cart that had Trollex smiling. 

"Dude look! You wanna get some?" Trollex pointed at cart from a distance. 

Trollex smiled vanished however at synths face. At first he brightened up at the idea but then his face fell. 

"I.... I'll pass." Synth said as his smile shrunk.

Trollex raised a brow at this, Synth never refused ice cream! 

"R-really?" Trollex couldn't stop the disbelief from his mouth. 

"Yeah.. Tropical has been saying that I've been eating a bit to much sugar lately.." Synth said his voice faltered a bit as he spoke.

Trollex knew better that it was not the case but he couldn't prove it. 

Branch and Trollex couldn't help but feel aggravated as they watch Synth give money to Tropical. This had been the 5th time this week! How much money was he trying to get from synth? Where was it even going?! This worse part was that he wasn't really even asking anymore! 

"Hey Synth why has Tropical been borrowing so much lately?" Branch asked felling the muscle under his eye twitch. 

Synth was quiet for a moment as he looked off to where Tropical had taken off..

"I... Don't know but he'll pay me back!" He said with now fake confidence that wasn't fooling no body.

Branch cried into Trollex's chest uncontrollably as they held each other. They had kept their silence for to long as it was made official. Synth is dating none other than the yellow snake named Tropical. 

"I-im scared! Tro-trollex what if h-he!" Branch cried into him as his fellow king cried.


End file.
